Secrets Within
by xCxBubblezx
Summary: Every celebrity family had their secrets. Some bigger than others. What secrets can the Gray's be hiding? Or better yet, who are they hiding? SMITCHIE, NAITYN
1. One Way

_Summary: Every celebrity family had their secrets. Some bigger than others. What secrets can the Gray's be hiding? Or better yet, who are they hiding? _

**Secrets Within. Chapter 1: One Way**

Shane's POV

I woke up this morning extra early, well for me anyway. Why am I awake at 9:30 on a Saturday morning you ask? Well, today is my birthday. Normally, being a guy and all I do not make much of a big deal about it. However, today is my 16th birthday and I know that my dad has gotten me something amazing.

That's the one thing I love about my dad. He always gets us the best and most expensive presents. 'Nothing is too good for my kids' he always says.

It was about 10 when I got down stairs. My whole family was there. My Dad Paul, my Mom Denise, as well as my half-brother Jason, 18 who is on my mom's side, and my other two brothers, Nate and Miles, 13 and 7 respectively.

"Here you go son, happy birthday. I am so proud of you." With that my dad handed me over a small box. When I opened it, there were car keys inside.

Quickly, I ran out the door to see it. It. Was. amazing. It was the 2011 carrera gt in silver. It was everything I wanted and more.

Wow, could my life of gotten any better than it is now? I don't think so. I mean, I am Shane Gray for crying out loud. One third of Connect 3, perhaps the greatest boy band since the Beatles. Ok, well even I know that sounded a bit conceded but who cares.

And with that I put the keys in the ignition and it purred to life. I then sped out of the drive way to take it out for a spin. I knew some paparazzi caught me, but what do I care. Not even they could spoil my mood today. By the time I got back everyone besides Miles and my mother were waiting for me.

"Shane, get your ass in the Escalade now. We have that talk show to do with Gary Fuller." Gee, some people in this family are just so bossy.

When we got there we were late, as usual so we were quickly usurer to hair and make-up. Not that we really needed any. We were instructed that once our names were called we were to walk out, blah, blah, blah.

"Ladies and Gentleman, tonight, as our first guest we have the talented boys that make up Connect 3!" Which was followed by ear-piercing screams.

"Wait, listen to me, when you go out there, remember to answer everything truthfully. God knows how much we need all the good publicity we can get. Jason, don't talk about birds, Shane, try not to sound so conceded, and Nate, not so formal."

"Yeah, yeah dad." Jason dismissed what he said with the wave of his hand.

Smile. Wave. Smile. Wave. "Thank-you so much for having us on your show Larry."

And with that we sat down. Just like in every interview we have ever done.

"So Shane, we have some pictures of you out in your new ride. How does it feel to be 16, have all the fame, money, girls, and cars?"

"Well, it feels great to be so accomplished at such a young age and of already started my career. As for being 16 now, well it feels like 15 but now I can drive. Fame is great you know. I'm not going to lie fame is great but it has it has ups and downs. I was driving right before the show and already the pictures are out so no privacy. But I love what I do. Money? Well that's an added bonus. And I have to say, I am the luckiest guy alive to have my girlfriend. And hey, I love the car. It is kind of like a family tradition. Dad always gets us the car of our choosing for our 16th birthday, including Jason.

"So boys, how is it that you are all related? Because as I hear you are indeed, correct?"

Naturally, Jason answered like he always does.

"Well, we all share the same mom. Since I am the oldest, I was born to our mom when she was 19. A few years later she met and married my now step-dad and they had three kids together. Shane, Nate, and Miles."

"But you all share the last name Gray?"

"Yes, soon after my parents were married, Paul legally adopted me and I chose to take his name."

"Well isn't that sweat. How do you parents cope with all boys? That must be a handful."

"They do their best." Nate answer. Short, sweat, and to the point. Gotta love that kid. He is very mature for his age. Well, I guess you have to be when you are a Hollywood child.

"But don't you ever wonder what it would be like to have a sister or two?"

We don't have to wonder. I said under my breath. Apparently, I was too loud.

"What was that you said Shane?" Damn Larry and his good hearing. I hesitated for a slight moment and look between my two brothers. It's something we always do when we are in trouble.

They gave me the look to tell me it is my call. I was the one who said it. Well, thanks guys. Way to through me into the sharks. Well, Daddy-O did say to be truthful. You see the truth is, I do not really like the decisions my parents have been making on a certain subject. And now, I am going to let that all be known.

"Well, that is simple actually Larry. We do know what it is like. We have a sister."

No one, and I mean no one was expecting that answer. Besides Nate and Jason of course.

"All I have to say on that subject is that her name is Alyzabeth, but we all call her Aly, she lives in Texas and all of us kids love her very much and we miss her."

The truth is, I really do miss her. I have not seen her for a few years. I talk to her on ooVoo and Skype behind my parent's back. She is a month older than me but I have always taken the role of the older brother when it comes to her.

It is funny the roles my brother's and I all take when we are with her. Jason acts like the mature one and is always look out for our safety. Which, without being with her, he is the total opposite. He cannot even boil water without super-vision.

I on the other hand take the role of protecting her and love her to bits. Since we are almost the same age, we act more like twins than anything else. In fact, before I became famous and we would walk out in public every one would think we were. I do not know for sure why but I think I act less vain when in her presence.

Nate is the most different of us all. He seems to go back in time and act more babyish around her. Like she is the protector of him where as normally, he is the protector of all of us when it comes to the band and business. Whenever Nate is around her he always cuddles up to her and all of his business-serious side goes away. He acts more like his 13 year old self which is good. He needs that every now and then again.

Miles on the other hand does not change. He still is his same old bouncy 7-year-old self.

I suppose you can say that Aly brings out the best in all of us. None of us are too extreme in anyway. She balances us out.

It is hard not being with her but I got used to it after a while. I mean, we leave Miles for months at a time when we go on tour so really, it's not much different.

A few years back things really got out of control when we were forced to lose all contact with her. I took it the worst and because of that and other things and I turned into a real jerk along with other things. I did some things I was not proud of. Some very bad, illegal, and dangerous things. At least I can admit that. Then I met Mitchie 6 months ago, and well, not to sound too cliché or anything but I truly think she is the reason for my everything.

Nate also has an amazing girl for him – Caitlyn. She is a very talented dancer as well as a music producer despite her young age.

That leaves Jason with Danni. They met a few years back when we were on vacation and been going strong ever since.

However, we do need one person to make it all complete; the last cord to the song. We all need Aly.

Once the interview was over we went straight to the car. We wanted to try to prevent being mobbed by fans. My dad has yet to say anything to me. I knew he was just waiting until we were more in private before he said anything.

I was right. Once we were driving away all hell broke loose. I didn't even pay attention to anything he was saying. I don't really understand why he is up upset anyway. No one really made a big deal about my announcement about having a sister. Once we got back to the house I just ignored everything and went up to my room.

I took my laptop out and saw I had a new video message from Ali.

_Hey little brother. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I wish I was there to see you and tell you in person. I miss you so much. You better be online soon… I can't wait to find out which car dad got you for your 16__th__ birthday. _

And with that the message ended. I smiled to myself. But then something she said got me thinking. I never remembered her telling me what car dad got her for her birthday. For sure she would have mentioned something to me…right?

I played around with my twitter account for awhile until I noticed she was online so I sent her a video call.

"Hey Ali, how is it going? I missed you kid."

"Everything is ok, I guess. I'm working at radio shack now so at least I'm making some money."

She smiled but I could tell she was not as happy about working there as she let on. You see she lives with her mom, step dad, and baby sister Katie. They don't have money like we do. Well let me rephrase this, we as in Jason, Nate, and I. Not our parents, I would like to make that clear. WE are the reason for the 3 houses, two boats, 6 jet skis, and every car. Aly's family is also not poor but diffidently low middle class.

"Well that's good."

"So tell me Shane, what car did you get?"

"Well I took full advantage of dad's offer and got the 2011 carrera gt in silver."

Unlike Jason who could have had any car he wanted had to be the practical, responsible 16 year old and just wanted a hybrid. I, on the other hand wanted to go full out. It was my 16th birthday. Those only happen once in a lifetime.

"Nice, well anyway I have to get going. Unlike some people I know, I actually have to be up early to get to work. I have a 14 hour shift tomorrow. The only bus that comes anywhere near where I live picks me up at 6am. "

"Wait, but your birthday was like two months ago. What happened to the car dad gave you?"

She gave me a sad smile. "Dad didn't get me anything for my birthday, not even a happy birthday text let alone a car. But I don't really need a car anyway. That's what the bus is for."

And with that she signed out.

I laid down on my bed looking up at the ceiling.

How could my dad do that to Aly? She did nothing wrong, Dad did 16 years ago. He should be a man and own up to his own mistakes. I was going to fix this. I just needed to make a few phone calls…

**AN: so here it is, the new story. Please leave a review and tell me if you like the story or not. I have 5 chapters written but i will NOT be uploading anymore chapters untill i know for sure you guys want it. It will be M rated by the 3rd chapter...**

**Don't forget to check out and review my other stories (which i have not given up on)... and REVIEW this story. I have HUGE plans for this story :) ... REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Or Another

_Summary: Every celebrity family had their secrets. Some bigger than others. What secrets can the Gray's be hiding? Or better yet, who are they hiding? _

_**Last Time: **_"Well, that is simple actually Larry. We do know what it is like. We have a sister." "All I have to say on that subject is that her name is Alyzabeth, but we all call her Aly, she lives in Texas and all of us kids love her very much and we miss her." How could my dad do that to Aly? She did nothing wrong, Dad did 16 years ago. He should be a man and own up to his own mistakes. I was going to fix this. I just needed to make a few phone calls…

**Secrets Within. Chapter 2: Or Another**

**Aly P.O.V**

_Two Days Earlier_

I woke up to the alarm going off. I quickly got out of bed and got ready for my day. It's not like I was looking forward to spending a day at school or anything but I had to make sure I made the school bus.

You see, my mom is pregnant with a little boy right now and she needs all of the rest she can get. Well, as much as one can get with a very hyper 1 year old.

By the time I got to school just about everyone was there. I quickly went to go meet up with some of my friends. I saw them at my locker so I walked over, trying to get into the conversation that I was missing.

"Oh my gosh, are they not the hottest boy's you have ever seen?" said Rachel, also known as my best friend/ biggest Connect 3 fan ever. So with even missing the first part of the conversation I knew right away who she was talking about…

"First of all Rachel, eww, and second of all…eww. Did I mention eww?" I replied

She just stuck her tong out at me and one of my other friends started talking about some Chemistry quiz later in the day.

I welcomed the subject change with open arms. Whenever Connect 3 is brought up I try to change the subject. I find it way to awkward for everyone to be talking about my brothers in that way. Not that anyone knows they are my brothers. No one knows I have brothers and no one knows they have a sister.

But to be honest, they really do not come up that often. I love them to death but since they have become famous they have been out of my life even more. It's not their fault though, blame dad.

We continued on talking about the Chemistry quiz until the minuet bell rang, indicating it was time to go to class.

The rest of the day whizzed by until it was that dreaded time again… work time. I work at radioshack. They were the only place hiring. Right after school I had to take the school but back to my stop and then walk 5 blocks over to get on the pay bus to get to radioshack. I would be working there tonight until 10. I know 8 hours seems like a lot to work on a school day but when you get paid $7.50 an hour, you need to work a lot to make a decent amount of money.

When I got there, there were not many customers there so I went over to the CD rack to make sure everything was in the right full place. I noticed that all of the Connect 3 albums were sold out. I was so proud of them.

When I got home I went straight to my room and opened my laptop up to start my homework. That was when I noticed the date. It was November 16, that means tomorrow is November 17 which happens to be my little brothers birthday.

Everyone was sleeping in my house so it was safe. I when online to see if by chance Shane was as well. When I noticed he wasn't online I decided to just leave him a video message and hopefully we will be online at the same point tomorrow.

_Hey little brother. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I wish I was there to see you and tell you in person. I miss you so much. You better be online soon… I can't wait to find out which car dad got you for your 16__th__ birthday. _

I bet you are wondering, well if your dad gets all his kids on their 16th birthdays. Well as it turns out he gets all his kids a car but me.

It's not very often that I have any contact whatsoever with him. But it's not my fault. Every time I try to make a relationship with him it never works. I think part of the reason has to do with Denise. She has always disliked me and disliked when my father made any type of relationship with me.

_*Flashback*_

"_Tag your it." Screams a 5 year old Nate._

_We were all playing a game of tag in the back yard of my dad's house. It was the first time I had been over to play for at least a year. Shane and I were 8 and Jason was 10, almost 11. _

"_Kids, come on in. Your dad left for work and I have to go to the store so let's get a move on."_

"_Race you to the car?" asked Shane_

_Before I had the chance to say yes he already started off for the car._

"_Cheater, cheater pumpkin eater!" I screamed. _

_As I was running to the car I almost bumped into Denise. "Sorry Denise." I replied. _

"_Stop with all this running and screaming Aly, what have I told you?"She never liked me very much. I guess it's because I'm not her real daughter. _

"_But Shane –"_

"_Just stop it Aly and get in the car." I made a face and went in._

_When we got into the super market we were all helping Denise get all the food she needed. _

_All of a sudden a woman I have never met come up to all of us and started talking to Denise. _

"_You have the most adorable children I have ever seen. They are all so well behaved and helpful." She smiled at us._

"_Why thank-you, my husband and I try out best in raising them." Denise was beaming. She loves when she gets complements on her kids._

"_How old are they?"_

"_The oldest is almost 11, youngest is 5 and these two are 8." She replied_

"_Are these two twins?" She asked as she pointed to me and Shane. _

_With a forced smile she replied, "No, they are two months apart." Even at the young age of 8, I could tell that Denise always hated when she was asked that question. Truth was, Shane and I really do look like we could be twins, especially since we were so close in age. _

_Having Shane and I together and even with the others made Denise uncomfortable. It was a constant reminder of the days when she almost lost her family again. When I look back at it I guess I could not blame her for hating me and wanting nothing to do with me. If I was in her shoes I guess I would feel the same way. _

_Still, thinking back, it should not of stopped my father from visiting me. _

_When we got back to the house I could tell Denise was upset. Us kids stayed away from her and played in the play room. _

_Later that day dad came home and went into the kitchen to talk to Denise and see how her day went. Not too long after I made my way towards the kitchen to get some juice for all of us kids. That was when I heard them talking. I decided to stand by the door and listen in. _

"_It was horrible Paul, really. It makes me feel so pathetic when someone asks me and I have to tell them the truth."_

"_Then why tell them the truth then Denise?" asked Paul. _

"_Because I want nothing to do with her and you know it. I hate when she comes to visit, plays with the boys, gets comfortable here. This is not her house and not her family. She was mistake that should have been taken care of before she was born."_

_I did not really understand everything she was saying as I was only 8, but I could tell how much she didn't want me and how I was not truly apart of the family._

"_Well if that is how you feel, she doesn't have to come over here anymore. We can just forget she exists, ok?" _

_I walked away and refused to do anything until my mom came to pick me up. Why should I stay somewhere that I wasn't wanted? _

That was one of the last times we were ever together as a family. The boys and I stayed in touch pretty well but it was hard. It was worse when they became famous. They had even less time for me.

It was the next day, which happened to be Saturday. I was sitting on my bed with my laptop doing homework. I was signed into video chat just in case Shane or one of the other boys came on.

With my luck, a few minutes later, Shane was on.

"Hey Ali, how is it going? I missed you kid." I smiled.

"Everything is ok, I guess. I'm working at radio shack now so at least I'm making some money." I tied to sound happy about it, but he saw through it. (I think it has something to do with our twin telepathy ;). )

"Well that's good."

"So tell me Shane, what car did you get?" I really was curious. Jason was very practical but I know that Shane won't be.

"Well I took full advantage of dad's offer and got the 2011 carrera gt in silver." Was I right or was I right?

"Nice, well anyway I have to get going. Unlike some people I know, I actually have to be up early to get to work. I have a 14 hour shift tomorrow. The only bus that comes anywhere near where I live picks me up at 6am. "

"Wait, but your birthday was like two months ago. What happened to the car dad gave you?" I gave him a forced smile. He is such a kid at heart, so innocent. He has no idea what kind of fucked up family and life I have to live. He lives on the good side of everything.

"Dad didn't get me anything for my birthday, not even a happy birthday text let alone a car. But I don't really need a car anyway. That's what the bus is for."

I signed off after that. To be honest I just didn't want it to bring my mood down. Rachel was coming over later to talk about her Sweet 16. I was hoping that she would give me a hint for what to get her because to be honest, I didn't know what to get her. I knew it had to be the best present ever though.

"Aly, Rachel's here." Danny (my stepdad) called. I could here her walking up the stairs.

"Hey girl. Put down that homework, we got a lot of planning to do."

Well as you could have guessed, not much planning was going on. Somehow we were getting on the topic of music.

"You know, the other day, I saw a picture of Shane Gray when he was just a baby, and he looked so much like you it wasn't even funny,"

"Yeah, that is funny." I figured just agreeing with her would be better.

I guess my tone of voice made it sound like I didn't believe her so she kept on going.

"No, really, he looked just like this…" She started to trail off when she picked up a picture of Shane's baby picture I had. The only reason I had it was because I was reminiscing the other night. I must have forgotten to put it away.

"This may sound really freaky , but I swear it was this picture of you." When it doubt, laugh it out. Once I started laughing, so did she. We were laughing so hard after 5 minutes straight, the picture was forgotten.

"You know what I was thinking?"

"What Rae?"

"I know this could like never happen in a million years but I was just thinking it would be so cool if we could go to Connect 3 concert for my birthday. Too bad they aren't touring right now?"

"You know, I'm pretty sure they are still holding those secret concerts… who knows, maybe one will be in Texas somewhere…"

"Yeah, like that would ever happen."

I just smiled to myself. I happen to know that they are planning a concert in this venue a few towns over soon. No one really knows about it besides me and my brothers. They wanted me to go so they ran the date by me to make sure I was free. It hasn't been announced to the public yet and wont until like the day before…

I think I know the amazing perfect present to get my best friend. I just need to make some calls.

The concert wasn't going to be until after Christmas so I still had some time to set everything else up.

**AN: So here it is. Chapter 2! thankyou so much to everyone that reviewed/faved/alerted last chapter it means so much to me... so leave me a review on this chapter and letting me know how i did, i have been home sick with food poisining, reviews make me feel better :) Depending on the amount of feedback i get i can update the next chapter at any time :)**


End file.
